


Smärta/nöje

by Scriptor



Series: Between the Hammer and the Anvil [1]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jonas X Tim since that relationship does not exist on here and why tf not?, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Tim, eventual semi-threesome, good old friends to lovers, strife within a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: The band had holed themselves up in a rented old farmhouse on the outskirts of Gothenburg in order to lay down some tracks and lyrics for this album and in the grand tradition of metal artists doing such things, it was leading to all sorts of insanity. Much in the way Iron Maiden went a wee bit crazy during the creation of Powerslave, the Avatar boys were beginning to lose their cool - all of them - with each other.





	Smärta/nöje

**Author's Note:**

> I'm that asshole who wants to use other language terms but doesn't know the language. So for your ease, this is titled 'Pain/Pleasure'.
> 
> If you have ever watched any Avatar anything, you have seen the immense chemistry these two have on and off stage. (At the show I went to, everyone came out alone, except these two.) I hope I don't offend anyone by pairing them up; so many people like to lose their shit over fanfiction and maybe I'm a little gun-shy now. If this isn't your bag, baby, then don't read it, ok?
> 
> Yes, it does leave off in the middle of, um, something. Yes, I will revisit it in another installment in this series. But first! I'll be taking a stab at writing Johannes and Henrik.
> 
> And apologies to the band if they ever stumble upon this. I love you guys, I really do. I also like smut and pairing people together who have no business being paired. 
> 
> Thanks to my bud Charli (tumblr: ghost-tallica) for some excellent plot bunnies and for beta-reading.

“No, you’re getting that part all wrong.” Tim said, hoping the tone of his voice would convey his exasperation with Jonas. They’d been working on some new material for the next album but it wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. Tim’s idea for this song was a slow metered pace for Jonas and a couple blazing solos for him, but Jonas kept running with it and, truth be told, stomping all over Tim’s bit. He should have been keeping the pace, not speeding up and overtaking Tim’s solos.

“Yeah, I see what you’re thinking and this works too. Watch me.” Jonas said, rattling off a solo of his own that Tim felt was discordant and completely opposite the feeling he wanted with this song. Jonas finished on a wailing high notes and Tim had had enough. It’s not that it wasn’t good; it was actually pretty fucking great. But this was the end of a long two hour session and Jonas’s complete inability to get on the same page had him seething. His stupid ass had the audacity to sit there and fight him on this and look all pretty and shit. What an asshole.

“Fuck this, I’m out.” he said, putting his guitar down a little too roughly and stomping out of the room. The band had holed themselves up in a rented old farmhouse on the outskirts of Gothenburg in order to lay down some tracks and lyrics for this album and in the grand tradition of metal artists doing such things, it was leading to all sorts of insanity. Much in the way Iron Maiden went a wee bit crazy during the creation of Powerslave, the Avatar boys were beginning to lose their cool - all of them - with each other.

Normally, Tim and Jonas were best friends and great guitar players in sync with one another. They’d grown up learning their instruments together so song writing usually came easily to them. But this was a break-down of their normal chemistry. Tim went out to the back deck and lit up a cigarette, exhaling smoke into the cold air. The afternoon was a muted grey and lent well to Tim’s overall feeling of displeasure. Each of them had a task to do and if he and Jonas weren’t making headway, they held up every other band member. Tim didn’t like to fail and this was making him feel incomplete. A woosh of warm air met his back and he was no longer alone outside.

“What’s up with you, man? You can’t just walk away. We got work to do.” Jonas said, opening the door and insinuating Tim ought to stop being a little bitch and get back in the house.

“No.” Tim said, turning away from his friend and bandmate and looking out over a cold Swedish vista.

“Excuse me?” Jonas said in disbelief. “What the fuck you talking about? Get in here. It’s cold.”

“Nah I’m good right here.”

Tim felt his friend’s eyes boring into him but he kept his gaze on the misty field that lay behind the house. The last few weeks had been absolute madness. The fresh new ideas that fill your brain when you first begin an album are always the best. Then the days of trying to put sounds together with lyrics drag on and even with your very best and trusted friends, patience wears thin. He can normally take whatever Jonas throws at him but today, their inability to mesh made him want to down a six pack and pass out instead of play any more music.

Jonas grabbed Tim’s upper arm and urged him inside. The move was enough to throw Tim off balance and he stumbled a little, falling into Jonas’s side.

“No dude, I’m good out here. I don’t wanna go back inside and I don’t want to work on this damn song anymore. You’re fucking pissing me off.” Tim said, a little more angry now.

Jonas looked taken aback but also, angry as fuck. He pushed Tim off of him and slammed the door, joining him on the deck.

“_ You’re _ mad at _ me? _ After the way you insulted me?”

“What insult?” Tim scoffed.

“This song. You’re not letting me shred at all and I thought we’d both have a solo. After all the retooling of Johannes’s stuff, that’s how it felt to me.” Jonas said.

“Oh come on, I thought we were thinking the same way.” Tim offered, slightly less belligerent now.

“Apparently not.” Jonas said and he shoved Tim a little, making him fall back against the wooden railing. It wasn’t an angry shove, but more of a conciliatory playful push.

“Hey now…” Tim mildly objected, socking Jonas in the arm.

Jonas threw his hands up in fight mode but he was laughing now, his breath coming out in visible puffs; the late afternoon cold had finally set in. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Tim laughed too and nodded in agreement, sitting down on the deck bench. Jonas sat next to him, maybe just a little too close. “Sorry.” he said, putting his hand on Tim’s thigh. They both looked at the contact; something had just happened but neither of them could understand what. When you’re in a band with your buds for this long, sure, you’ve gotten close. But Tim could tell that something else was going on here, maybe something he’d always sort of yearned for without ever putting real true words to it. Luckily, Tim didn’t have to think any more because his brain shorted out as Jonas leaned in close, his lips ghosting over Tim’s ear, down to his cheek, then dangerously close to his mouth.

“W- what are you doing?” he whispered, tentatively.

“What you want.” Jonas said, but Tim pulled back.

“Nope, I can’t…” and he got up as fast as possible and went back inside, slamming the door behind him. Jonas pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a long breath, disappointed that his advance had failed.

Back in the house, Tim sought the refuge of his own room - they each had a decent sized space - but he made a detour to the kitchen first and foremost. Beer was in order after THAT encounter. What the fuck was Jonas thinking? Tim wanted to die a little as he admitted, against everything he believed, that he wished Jonas had just done it. Maybe if they’d just gotten that over with they could move forward and get back to making music. Back in his respective room, he removed his shirt in one swift movement and flipped the light off, leaving just one small lamp on in the corner. He chugged three beers in no time, waiting for the buzz to take over his body and brain. He eagerly awaited the feeling that the world was all gauzy and serene so he could forget. Laying back on the pillow, his body ached from being hunched over the guitar all day, his fingers were rougher than normal and he needed rest. Just as he started to drift off to sleep, he heard the creak of the door’s hinges. Disoriented in the relative darkness, he took in an imposing figure creeping in and standing at the foot of the bed.

“Hey Tim, you ‘wake?” Jonas inquired, inching closer to his bed.

“Well, I am NOW.” Tim grumbled, not opening his eyes or deigning to look at his friend.

“I want to - “ Jonas cleared his throat nervously. “- apologize. For trying to kissyouImean…”

Tim waved his hand in the air. “No worries.” he mumbled. But Jonas didn’t seem placated by that dismissal and stepped even closer.

“No, really. I was off-base, I guess, about where I thought that was headed.” He chuckled a little, giving away how embarrassed he seemed. “I guess I just thought we felt the same way. I mean, sometimes when you look at me I think there’s something you wanna say but you don’t and -”

Tim sat upright and cut him off. 

“Stop. Just… not tonight.” He stood, wavering just a little - be it from the beer or the exhaustion - and he pointed his finger at Jonas. “Can’t you see I’m trying to be drunk in peace?”

“You’re being such a little bitch.” Jonas accused and when Tim scoffed, he decided only a good solid tackle would suffice. Just as before, Jonas was bothered by the fact that Tim wouldn’t listen to him and instead of formulate any more words, he resigned himself to action. The sudden move took Tim by complete surprise as they tumbled together amidst the sheets and pillows. Tim let out an audible ‘oof’ as he found Jonas solidly on top of him, pressing him into the bed in the most delicious way, even though he couldn’t exactly breathe. Was it the alcohol talking or did he really feel that? Either way, Tim could not help but let escape a satisfied moan and the tensing of Jonas’s body, the sudden intake of breath, indicated he’d heard that sound and it had an affect on him. Jonas pushed Tim further into the mattress, letting his weight settle into the other man. 

“You like that?” Jonas asked, his voice low and husky. He punctuated the question with a slow roll of his hips, letting his cock be felt all along Tim’s ass. 

“Uh huh.” Tim groaned, angling his ass upwards to feel more, to get more connection. He liked the heavy weight on him, pressing all around him, and the rigid length, hot, a brand on his skin, even through his shorts.

In an interesting turn of events, Tim lifted up enough to shoulder Jonas’s huge weight off to the side. The full potency of the beer had finally taken effect and Tim acted on the intense feeling coursing through him. It’s not that he didn’t approve of Jonas’s earlier advances; he just didn’t want to give into the one thing he’d wanted for so many years. But fuck it; album creation sessions existed on another plane. They were a few months out of your life and he was going to use that excuse to do what he’d wanted to earlier, and every day for the better part of a decade. To Jonas’s surprise, Tim leaned over to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, brutal and mashing and laced with desperation. Tim let his tongue slide along the seam of Jonas’s mouth, really tasting. He nipped at the lip ring, tugging, eliciting a sharp inhale from the man.

“Tables turned, eh?” Jonas whispered in awe of his friend’s sudden courage.

“Shut up.” Tim warned, smiling against the other man’s mouth.

“Don’t talk back to me.” Jonas joked, but he used that opening to flip Tim back over on his stomach and land one good smack on his backside.

“What the - ?” Tim shouted. But Jonas just glared and smacked him again. Tim whimpered as he assessed the sensation: a mix of pain, pleasure, and heat.

“Fuck yes.” Jonas keened at the sound Tim made.

“Again…” Tim nearly begged. He was aware of his voice, a little high pitched compared to his usual low timbre and also, a little desperate. But he no longer cared because Jonas was yanking down his shorts, exposing his ass and laying another hard thwack, this time on the opposite side. Tim grunted at the force of it; Jonas had weight and height on him and he liked it. A lot. As if Jonas could read his mind, he ran his flat palm up Tim’s back and pushed him forcefully into the bed, though taking into consideration breathing and prompted Tim to turn his head. “Relax.” he cooed. “But take it. Feel it…” he further encouraged, as he let his hand settle at the base of Tim’s neck, pushing him down and landing another five smacks to Tim’s ass, which was quickly becoming a bright shade of pink.

Tim’s breath was coming in short pants now but not because it was painful but because he was loving it a little too much. His cock was painfully hard underneath him and he shifted to gain as much friction as possible.

“Uh unh.”Jonas warned. You’ll get your reward. You’ve been so good, Tim. Considering you were such a brat before.”

”No fair.” he complained. Jonas chuckled and was suddenly gone, leaving Tim feeling cold, empty. He didn’t swing around to look, just kept laying there, basking in the warmth that still resonated on his ass. The sound of a belt buckle being undone and pants falling to the floor had him curious. The room plunged into darkness as Jonas flipped off the small lamp and then quickly as he’d left, he was back, speaking low into Tim's ear.

“Hey,” Jonas began. “When we write, you can lead. When we play, you can lead. But in here? I’m in charge. You do what I tell you, got me?”

“Yes, sir. “ Tim whispered. He all but moaned the other man’s name at the power play that was transpiring. Who knew when he got mad just a couple hours earlier they’d end up in this position? Ripping him from that thought were Jonas’s large hands trailing up the backs of his calves, caressing as he made his way further up, easing his thighs apart and trailing fingers over Tim’s ass, spreading and probing.

“Lemme get the lube.” Jonas whispered.

“Please.” 

Jonas warmed the viscous liquid between his fingers before spreading him open and taking a tentative poke at Tim’s opening. 

“Pretty tight. Please tell me I’m not your first.”

Tim made a sound - a mixture of disappointment in himself and the pregnant pause before telling the truth. “Oh babe, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Jonas said, as he slid one finger in, slowly, all the way in. “Much.” he punctuated, and started working in the index finger next to the pointer. Tim wiggled his ass a little, trying to get used to the intrusion. He’d been relatively quiet but in an act of all out need he shouted out, “Please, just do it. Fuck me already!”

“Tsk tsk, Timmy. I set the pace remember. _ I’m _ the rhythm guitarist.” Jonas wrenched Tim’s hips upward, though his face still pressed deep into the pillow and he slowly rubbed his hand down his left flank, approvingly. “I will go slow, ok?” Jonas lined his cock up with Tim’s hole, rubbing the lube around with the tip, then ever so slowly entered him. The first really wide stretch took Tim by surprise and he gasped, exhaling a sigh and a strangled cry at the same time. The intrusion was welcome, as if the act of Jonas _ finally _ fucking him was a finish line he just crossed. Jonas inched in, little by little and once fully seated, he had to take a breath.

“Better than I could ever have imagined.” Jonas began moving slowly, in earnest. Tim shifted his hips up for a better angle, to really feel the slide of Jonas’s cock inside. Sure, it was his first time and he admitted it but he didn’t want to come off as inexperienced. How many times had he fingered his own hole, thinking about what it would be like for Jonas to do that to him? The two felt in sync in that moment, just like when they jammed. The connection was intense and Tim let himself get lost in the high he was feeling. That is, until they both heard a tentative knock at the door and John's voice, questioning,

"Uh, guys?"


End file.
